The Apple Never Falls Far From The Tree?
by ParticularlyGoodFINDer44
Summary: Befriending the Potters' and Weasleys' children is the first thing that Scorpius Malfoy does on the Hogwarts Express. But when he arrives at Hogwarts, and is sorted into a very unexpected house, he is worried that his difference from his family will turn them against him. Bad summary, but please R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my latest fanfic. I had the idea for it halfway through another one, which I will be publishing at some point in the near-distant future: I was writing a Sorting chapter, and I thought it might be better from someone else's POV, so I wrote that, and here is this fanfic! I have already written pretty much all of it: It is a short one, with about four or five chapters :) I shall also try and cut down on the length of my A/Ns... Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

"Goodbye, Scorp" his father said, giving him a hug. Scorpius saw tears in his mother's eyes as he embraced her for the last time for a long while.

"I'll write" he said, embarrassed by his mum, who was trying hard not to cry. He looked around him, hoping nobody was watching. He saw a large family nearby, consisting mainly of redheads. One of the fathers had noticed them, because he was murmuring something to his daughter, who was also looking in Scorpius' direction.

Scorpius' father nodded stiffly to the family, and turned again to his son.

"Do you know them, Dad?" asked Scorpius, not missing the silent exchange between the adults.

"That's the Weasleys and the Potters" he said.

"What, as in Harry Potter?" asked Scorpius excitedly.

"Yes. You see the ginger girl there? That's Rose Weasley. And the boy next to her? Albus Potter. Make sure you try and beat them in your tests, Scorpius. Their parents are old rivals of mine..."

"Draco!" admonished Scorpius' mother. "Oh, Scorpius, you had better get on that train"

After another hurried embrace, and having dragged his heavy trunk onto the train and into an empty compartment, Scorpius looked out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, and saw the smiling faces of his mother and father move away as the train left the platform. When the platform was well out of sight, Scorpius settled down with a copy of his Charms book, (which really was very interesting).

* * *

Albus jumped on the train, just as it was about to leave, and joined Rose, waiting for him in the corridor.

They waved at their parents as they disappeared into the distance, and they walked along the train, to find a compartment. Reaching the end to find that there were none, Albus and Rose entered a compartment containing just Scorpius Malfoy- the boy Rose's dad had pointed out to them. Having asked permission to sit with him, and introducing themselves, they sat down across from him.

An awkward silence followed, and Albus wondered if he should say something. He looked at Scorpius, sitting opposite him. He had a pointed chin, and very pale blond hair. He had a similar appearance to many of the old pureblood families. He was already absorbed in his Charms book again; frowning, as he tried to work out the pronunciation of a spell or something.

Rose cleared her throat, as if to break the silence. She wasn't used to silence. The Weasley household was far from it every time the Potter family came over. James didn't help, but Albus felt sorry for his Aunt Hermione. His cousin Hugo and his father certainly never left her in peace to read. Rose was like her mum- she loved to read, and she was very clever. Albus wouldn't be surprised if she was in Ravenclaw. She seemed to have inherited her clumsiness from her father though.

"So it's your first year at Hogwarts too?" asked Rose. Scorpius nodded, not looking up from his book. "What house do you want to be in?" He shrugged.

"Slytherin of course" he said in a monotone, as if he had repeated it many times. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Oh." said Rose, looking surprised that anyone would choose to be a Slytherin. "Well I want to be in Gryffindor. So does Albus."

Scorpius' mouth twitched as if he was suppressing a laugh as he gazed down at the book he definitely wasn't reading.

"What?" asked Albus quietly.

"Nothing" answered Scorpius, turning the page.

"James and Fred are going to try out for Quidditch this year" Albus swiftly changed the topic.

"What positions?" asked Rose. She loved Quidditch.

"Beaters" He answered, pulling a face. It was worrying: James plus Fred were dangerous on their own. James plus Fred on broomsticks with Beater bats would probably result in some serious injury. Fred: the son of Albus' Uncle George, was James' best friend, and from what Albus heard, the boys were as mischievous as their namesakes.

"My dad used to play Quidditch" said Scorpius absently.

"Mine too" said Albus.

"Albus' mum played for the Holyhead Harpies" said Rose proudly. "My dad played too" she said as an afterthought.

"The Harpies?" asked Scorpius. "They're good. Not as good as the Tutshill Tornadoes though."

"No, the Cannons are by far the best" answered Rose.

"Don't tell me you're a Chudley Cannons supporter!" groaned Scorpius. "They haven't won the league since... Well, they haven't won the league at all as far as I can remember."

Scorpius and Rose entered into a heated debate about Quidditch, and Albus sat back and listened, amused. He was ready to defend his mother's team should it come up, but neither of them mentioned it, so he didn't enter the debate. He wasn't that much into Quidditch anyway.

The sweet trolley came and went, and after filling themselves to almost bursting with Chocolate Frogs, (Albus was excited to find his Dad on the front of his Chocolate Frog card), Jelly Slugs, and Every Flavour Beans (they stopped after Rose ate a brussel sprout flavoured bean, and was nearly sick), Scorpius and Albus changed into their robes (Rose was already in hers). In what seemed like minutes, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt in Hogsmeade Station, and the three of them peered excitedly out of the window.

Albus could see the iron gates leading to Hogwarts, the Great Lake, and far away in the distance, he could just make out the outline of Hogwarts Castle, the place Albus had dreamed about for almost eleven years.

* * *

"Scorpius Malfoy" Professor McGonagall read from the long list of names of the first years. Scorpius took a deep breath, and stepped forwards, pretending to be confident, but secretly terrified. What if he wasn't in Slytherin? What would his father say? He never had wanted to be a Slytherin. He wasn't particularly cunning or ambitious, and his concerns were not only his own. He was very different to all of his cousins who were in Slytherin, and their descriptions of the Slytherin dungeons sounded creepy. But he had to be Slytherin, he had to. He realised that he had frozen in his tracks, because the people behind him gently pushed him forward again and he sat up on the stool. The hat was lowered on his head. He could hear its voice whispering to him.

"Hmm... A strong sense of duty is in you... You feel that you should be in Slytherin for your father, but that is not where your heart truly lies. You seem to have no reason to be in Slytherin, other than your family duty. I know where you will do your best: a great amount of potential is in you. But which is it to be? Yes. I know what to do with you...

"GRYFFINDOR"

There was a stunned silence in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy's son, put in Gryffindor! The teachers exchanged incredulous looks. Scorpius himself had gone very white.

_Oh dear._

An image of the look on his father's face when he read the letter home came to Scorpius' mind. It was a look of disappointment and disgust.

He walked slowly, as if in a dream, and expecting to wake up, over to Gryffindor table, where the students offered him smiles of dazed welcome: still staring slightly shocked at him.

* * *

Albus wasn't very surprised that his new friend had been put in Gryffindor. He obviously hadn't wanted to be in Slytherin, and he hadn't seemed like a Slytherinny (if that was even a word) person on the train. The boy looked shocked though. Albus felt sorry for him, and wished that the rest of the school weren't staring at him.

"Albus Potter" Professor McGonagall called, and immediately, Albus wished he hadn't wished his last wish, because the whole school was now staring at him: the son of the famous Harry Potter. Rose poked him, and gave him an encouraging smile, and shaking, he walked forwards, out of the safety of the tight knot of first years, to the sorting hat stool. The hat had been unexpected for Scorpius: why shouldn't it be for him? What if he was in Slytherin? James would never let him hear the end of it.

"Ah, another Potter" said the hat when it was placed on his head. "You seem just like your father... A strong mind, a sense of loyalty, but also cunning and a strong mind... You would thrive in Slytherin."

"NO" though Albus frantically, remembering what his dad had told him earlier. "NOT SLYTHERIN".

"Are you quite sure? Well then, it had better be

GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and it was as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, as the second son of Harry Potter walked grinning over to the Gryffindor to join the still white Scorpius, and his brother and cousin.

* * *

**So there you are :) Like I said before, this whole thing is already finished pretty much, so I will try and post a chapter a day, because I need to edit the others a bit.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I promise virtual cookies in abundance :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here is Chapter 2. Thank you very much to lostgurl33, who reviewed, and to the other awesome people who followed and favorited my story :)**

**Also, I found out from a reliable source that McGonagall would have retired by 2017, so she shouldn't be headmistress in this story :S I will chamge it if I can be bothered, but if I don't please overlook it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything.**

* * *

Breakfast in The Great Hall was disturbed by the usual arrival of the Owl Post. Scorpius looked up in excitement, as his father's eagle owl, Pavo (named after some distant constellation) dropped an envelope into his bowl of cereal. Scorpius fished it out of the milk, and brushing a cornflake off, he saw in dismay the red envelope, and wax seal that marked a Howler.

"Uh oh" he said, and swallowing, he opened it, knowing that the consequences otherwise would be very bad.

The voice of his father rang out through the hall, but it had lost the kind tone Draco always used when he was talking to his son.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE MOST DISAPPOINTED TO FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU HAVE BROKEN A GREAT FAMILY TRADITION, AND YOU HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED OUR FAMILY HONOUR! I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! THE ONLY REASON WE WILL NOT DISOWN YOU IS THAT YOU ARE NOT COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT, AND SORTED INTO HUFFLEPUFF, BUT DON'T EVEN THINK THAT WE WILL BE HAVING YOU FOR CHRISTMAS!" The letter hovered in mid-air, as if deciding what to do next, until it flew in front of his face, and turned into the jeering face of his Slytherin cousin Lyra, who had left last year. She opened her mouth, as if to say something insulting, but another voice came from it.

"Scorpius! Scorpius!"

"No, go away" he mumbled, pushing the offensive relative out of his face.

"Scorpius, _wake up_!" Scorpius woke up, sitting bolt upright in bed, his head connecting with a painful crack with the head of Albus, who was leaning over him.

"What?" he said wincing, rubbing his head.

"Sorry" said Albus, also rubbing his head. "It's two in the morning. You were rolling around and making weird noises. You were sat up in bed at one point, and you were saying '_nononono_'. You seemed rather distressed, I woke you up."

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Goodnight then" he said hurriedly. So it had been all a dream. His father wasn't cross with him. He might be when he got the letter though.

It had been a week since Scorpius had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he still hadn't told his father. It had been something he had been dreading: something that had kept him up at night worrying about, that image never getting out of his head of his father's face, filled with disappointment in his son. He knew he was being silly, and he was probably worrying his parents by not writing (he had had three letters asking if he was alright already), but he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that they might not want him back come Christmas time when they found out. That dream had not helped this.

The next morning, Scorpius got dressed and went down for breakfast. Luckily, Albus seemed to have no recollection of the previous night, so Scorpius didn't mention it. His stomach lurched at the sound of the arrival of the Owl Post, and looking up, his saw Pavo: his grey wings fluttering as he hovered over Scorpius' head, and landing on the table.

No, it was alright. It was a white envelope. He had to stop this...

He tore open the envelope, and read the letter enclosed.

_Scorpius! Are you alright? Your mother and I are both very worried_  
_about you. You said that you would write the day after you arrived, but you haven't for a week! Are you in the hospital wing? Your mother was going to write to Professor McGonagall, but instead I sent Pavo._

_How has your week been? What lessons do you like? Have you made lots of new friends? Please write soon._

_Dad_

_PS I instructed Pavo not to leave until you write a letter, so you should probably start writing!_

Scorpius sighed at the letter. Now he would have to write, and then, they would know the truth. He could wait a few more hours though, couldn't he?

That day was a Saturday, so Scorpius, Albus and Rose walked outside to sit underneath a beech tree by the lake. With no homework due in for the next day, and no lessons to attend, their first weekend at Hogwarts seemed like it was going to be a quiet one.

_If that owl didn't go away._

Scorpius had assumed that Pavo would fly to the Owlery when he left the table, but after swallowing the leftovers of Scorpius' sausage and bacon, the eagle owl flew after them; hooting indignantly at being left behind. When he had caught up, he flew around Scorpius (who was now sitting beneath the beech tree with his friends) in a circle, to land on his head.

Having a large and heavy eagle owl landing on your head was quite a surprising thing to happen, and nobody but Pavo was shocked to see Scorpius let out a yell and stand up, shaking his head vigorously. The owl fell in a heap to the ground, and getting up haughtily, he flew up to a branch of the tree, ruffling his feathers, trying to look unabashed. He tried another method. He was soon screeching loudly in Scorpius' ear, with a painfully high shriek, and several people turned around to see what was making the cacophony.

"Can you make him stop?" shouted Albus, his hands over his ears. "What does he want?"

"A letter." Scorpius answered grimly. "Apparently he's on strict orders from my father not to stop annoying me until I write."

"WRITE THEN!" Rose shouted.

Of course she didn't understand, how could she? Almost every Weasley had been in Gryffindor, and none of them would have cared less if they had been placed otherwise, in fact, their cousin Lucy, who had left last year was a Slytherin, and as far as Scorpius could tell, she got on with the family as well as anyone else. But for the Malfoys, things were different. Every single Malfoy that Draco could think of had been Slytherin. He was the first to break that pureblood chain.

He groaned. "Fine then, I'll go up to my dorm to get some parchment! Happy now?" he said to the owl. Pavo ceased his screeching, and Scorpius jogged back to the castle, knowing that he would start again if he didn't go now.

After entering the Common Room, and locating some parchment, he sat down, and taking a deep breath, he began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_I am really sorry I didn't write: it must have slipped my mind! I am settling in fine in Hogwarts. I have made some new friends" _(here, Scorpius didn't put in the names of Albus and Rose, knowing that his father might recognise the names)_ and I am really enjoying Charms especially. I managed to do the levitation charm in our second lesson!_

_I'll write again soon,_

_Scorpius_

_PS, Can you tell that bird to go away? He's been driving us crazy!_

Scorpius berated himself. He had deliberately avoided writing down his house. Well, he didn't have to tell them... He could hide his Gryffindor robes whenever he went home for holidays, and just hope he wouldn't get into trouble, and have a letter home, which might expose his secret. They couldn't even accuse him of lying, because he wouldn't have even told them he was in Slytherin. Yes, that was what he was going to do.

He heard a hooting from outside his window.

"If I could, I would turn you into a lemon" he said to the owl warningly, realising how random that perfectly normal thought in his head sounded when spoken out loud.

He handed Pavo the letter. The eagle owl hooted, and nipped Scorpius' hand almost apologetically, then flew quickly out of the window, not wanting to risk finding out if Scorpius had paid enough attention in Transfiguration to turn him into an inanimate object. Scorpius watched as the owl sped across the lake, and until he was a tiny speck getting smaller and smaller on the horizon. He turned away from the window, and went back out of the castle to join his friends underneath the beech tree.

* * *

"Hey! You! Malfoy!" Scorpius swung around at the mention of his name. Rose, who he had been walking with stopped too, and frowned when she saw who it was. A sixth year Ravenclaw was standing behind them, sneering down at him from his sizeable height.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked wearily, half knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I heard your dad is a Death Eater" He knew that was what he was going to say. At least ten people had said it to him already, and he had only been at Hogwarts for two weeks. Rose came to his defence again.

"He used to be a Death Eater, yes. But he isn't now. He was forced into it- he didn't choose it himself." Rose said, turned away. "Come on, Scorpius. Let's leave this oh so clever Ravenclaw to check out his facts before he accuses people of things." They left the grinning Ravenclaw shaking his head mockingly. Scorpius hated people sometimes. Rose and Albus had both been very supportive of him: even Albus, who was normally considerate and quiet had told several people where to go when they mocked his friend. Scorpius appreciated this of course, but it made him feel bad, and weak that he seemed so dependent on his friends for protection.

Apart from all of this, life at Hogwarts had been good. He discovered in his first potions lesson that he had no knack in the art of potion making, due to a large explosion, and a cauldron full of mush that was meant to be the cure for boils which exploded in his face. This resulted in a visit to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey had to treat him for large angry boils on his face, burns from the hot cauldron, and an allergic reaction to porcupine quills. No, Scorpius decided. He wouldn't take potions for his OWLs, that was for sure.

And he had had a reply from his father, not inquiring of his house, but telling him that he was proud of him, and he hoped that he would have an excellent year. Life at Hogwarts had become very good indeed, and Scorpius decided that he would stop worrying about this whole thing.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 2 :) Please tell me what you think! Chapter 3 should hopefully be up this time tomorrow, but I have a history exam the day after, so I'm not sure if I will have time to revise for that, and edit Chapter 3, I'll have to see (I really should be revising now, but my procrastination skills are very good :L)**

**Anyway, until next chapter! (Please Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Here is Chapter 3! I'm no completely happy with it: I wrote it couple of days ago, after snow cancelled school :D and I was bored. It was going to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be longer than I expected, so I thought I might as well publish it in this story :) Sorry if you find it unrelated/tedious for the story-it wasn't originally meant to be part of it, but I added a couple of things to do with it, so I hope that will make it a bit better?! Anyway, it's not my finest chapter to be honest :L**

**Thank you to kittyhawk09 and 33Lebasi33 for reviewing- in answer to your questions,33Lebasi33, yes, Rose is in Gryffindor-I must have forgotten to mention that! Also, yes there is a time gap in the first and second sections in Chapter 2, they are two weeks apart.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

She peered out to see if the coast was clear. The enemy had been here half a minute ago: she could still hear their voices fading away. There had been two of them, and she was very lucky neither of them looked up, or they would have seen her, sitting in the branches of the large tree, and all would have been lost. She jumped lightly down, and gingerly, she tread softly forwards, trying not to make a sound. She was light on her feet- her dad had always said she would have been useful when they had been on the run from the Death Eaters. It was difficult though. The snow made a loud crunching noise as she walked, so he followed in their footsteps, jumping from footprint to footprint, hoping she would make less noise if she walked on already crunched snow.

She stopped to listen. All was quiet. She couldn't even hear their voices now. The snow seemed to have taken away not only view of the ground, but all noise. She carried on, knowing she would never catch up with them and get her wand back if she kept on stopping. Suddenly, the footprints came to a halt. They must have noticed their mistake in leaving tracks, and started wiping them as they went. Either that or this whole thing had been a decoy.

Once again, she wondered where everyone else had gone. She had left Scorpius in the middle of a battle. Her friend had shouted for her to "RUN!" and she ran, sprinting around the corner, and climbing up the nearest tree, knowing that someone would come looking for her eventually. It was a cowardly thing to do, leaving Scorpius on his own to face the opposition, but she really was no use to anyone without a wand, and Scorpius knew that. Someone, she didn't know who, had disarmed her as she left the cover of the castle, and she had been helpless, having Scorpius as her only protection- Albus was nowhere to be seen. And now, she couldn't find her wand.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from above her, very faint, but definitely there. She was silent, listening.

Something above her was breathing heavily. She gasped, when she realised that someone invisible was floating right above her head, probably just waiting for the right moment to attack. She walked briskly away, hoping that whoever it was had not realised that she knew they were there.

Something wet and cold connected with the back of her head, catching her by surprise, the force of it pushed him over into the snow.

"You should never attack anyone when they are unarmed" Rose said scrambling to her feet, as another snowball came hurtling her way, striking her in the face. Her wand fell to the floor a short distance away, and Rose ran to it, dodging large lumps of snow as she went. She held the oak handle affectionately. It was Phoenix feather cored, and she never felt completely safe without it. Unfortunately, her wand couldn't protect her from the onslaught from an invisible attacker.

"TAKE OFF THE CLOAK, JAMES!" Rose shouted, directing her glare at where she presumed her cousin, with whom she very much enjoyed a friendly rivalry, was floating on his broom. She knew there was no way she could win this battle, when she couldn't even see her opponent. She was answered with a snowball in the stomach, making her keel over. Why couldn't they have done shield charms yet?

"_SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD! YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE A GRYFFINDOR! YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO SHOW YOURSELF!_" Rose screamed. She knew it was over the top, but James wouldn't like it one bit. She was right about that, but it wasn't James who pulled the cloak off, tucking it into his robe. It was Scorpius. He was grinning wickedly.

"YOU! YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITOROUS... TURNCOAT! YOU'RE WITH THEM?" She was answered with another snowball. _Two could play at that game_. Rose summoned a large handful of snow with her wand, and directed it at Scorpius, who dodged it easily. He really was good at Quidditch.

"Stop!" moaned Rose through another facefull of snow.

"If you stop, I'll stop" answered Scorpius.

"Fine then" said Rose, wanting nothing more than to go back into the common room. Either that, or hex Scorpius. She was good at the Jellylegs Jinx, but she wasn't completely sure what the counter curse was, and she didn't want to hurt her friend too much. Scorpius flew to the ground, and landed lightly.

"Where did you get my uncle's cloak from anyway?" Rose asked curiously.

"It was on Albus' bed. He really needs to stop leaving things lying around."

"_Scorpius_! You should be ashamed! Sometimes I wonder why you weren't put in Slytherin!"

Scorpius looked very pained at this statement, and Rose instantly regretted saying it. After an awkward silence, Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about that, listen! They have made a giant pile of snowballs on the roof of Greenhouse 2, and Albus" (here Rose frowned. She should have guessed that he had abandoned her too) "is keeping guard. If we summon you a broom, we can ambush them!"

"Fine. _Accio broom_!" said Rose, holding out her wand. Scorpius, who was very much enjoying Charms, and had already started trying fourth year spells had persuaded Albus and Rose to help him practise.  
They could now successfully perform simple attacking charms, and the summoning charm. It had proven difficult to learn, but incredibly useful, especially when you couldn't be bothered to go and get something. Her dad's old broom whizzed towards her through the air after a while, and nearly knocked her off balance as she caught it. Her parents had given it to her for Christmas: her dad had a better broom now- the Firebolt model 4, and although Rose enjoyed watching it, she was useless at Quidditch, but she loved to fly, and so they had sent it to her, balanced between two owls in a package for Christmas Day.

"Right, let's go" she said, swinging her leg over the broom, and they kicked off the ground.

* * *

Scorpius shivered again, as they took off into the icy wind. He grinned, as the slightly annoyed look on Rose's face was wiped away at the spectacular view of the unfamiliarly white and slightly sparkling Hogwarts and the surrounding countryside.

Soon after Rose had left, Scorpius had joined forces with James and Fred, knowing that if he won their trust, he could find out what their plans of action were, and then he, Rose and Albus could ambush them. He had agreed this with Albus beforehand- they couldn't tell Rose because she would probably blow their cover, and they couldn't all join forces, otherwise there would be no enemy. The simple twenty minute snowball fight had become a full scale war which lasted the entire morning, and neither side was prepared to relent.

Scorpius' grin suddenly fell from his face as he remembered what Rose had said before. "_You're not fit to be a Gryffindor_!" Scorpius knew that Albus thought he was James at the time, and he didn't really mean it, but it still stung. And then "_Sometimes I wonder why you weren't put in Slytherin_". That had stung even more because he knew that she really meant it. It seemed to indirectly prove the feeling that Scorpius had that he didn't quite fit in.

He still hadn't told his parents the truth. He had told them he would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, because 'his friends were too', so they had agreed, although they both wanted him home apparently. The truth was that Scorpius simply couldn't face them yet. Sometime over the holidays, someone would ask him whether he had 'gotten a lot of points for Slytherin yet' or 'what he thought of the dungeons', and he would have to tell them that no, he had got no points for Slytherin; Many for Gryffindor, the house that the Malfoys had been against for as long as Scorpius could tell, and he had never, and never would set foot in the Slytherin underground common room. So he, Albus, Rose, and their older cousins James and Fred had stayed at Hogwarts. It had been a good Christmas. Not quite the same as normal, because he missed his family, but he was with his best friends, so it didn't really matter. There were just five of them at Hogwarts for the holidays. Apparently, it was the least amount of students still at school for a very long time, but it was good. They had free roam of the castle, and access to the large prefect bathroom, where there was a bath the size of a swimming pool. It was used for exactly this purpose almost every night. Scorpius wished that every Christmas holiday would be like this from now on.

He hadn't wanted snow though. Scorpius had always hated snow. It was cold. It was wet. People had the tendency to throw it at you. It didn't even get you off school, like some muggle schools Scorpius was told, (although they were on holiday now, so it didn't really matter). It took a lot of coaxing, then bribing, then threatening at wand point for Rose and Albus to force him out of the door. He didn't really know why he had let them: they probably didn't know enough spells to do him much damage, being only first years. They pushed him outside, from the warmth of the castle, and into the firing range of James and Fred, who were waiting in ambush.  
Teams were soon established, and unestablished, as Rose found out, and then re-established, and still, the war went on. This, Scorpius thought, would be the Battle that would go down in history. The Battle of Hogwarts, January 2018.

_Stop thinking now, Scorpius._ He thought, as the Greenhouses came into sight. _You need to concentrate..._

When they reached the greenhouses, they saw Albus guarding the roof of Greenhouse 2 on his broom. He was no great flyer: he had not inherited the talent for flying from his parents, and was wobbling around on the broom, as if it was trying to shake him off.

"Where are the others?" asked Rose, as they drew next to him.

"They've gone to find you two. I think they smell a rat- they know we double crossed them."

"Are we going to attack when they come back?" asked Scorpius, looking to Albus for leadership.

"Just get under the cloak, both of you, and we'll work it out as we go along" answered Albus. "Quickly- I think I hear them coming back"

They were coming back, James, with his messy black hair whipping around him in the wind, and Fred, his face almost identical to his father, and supposedly his uncle, both brandishing Beater's bats, and looking mischievous. In relief, Scorpius realised that they hadn't seen them yet, and he grabbed the invisibility cloak, and flung it over himself and Rose. The three of them had been under the cloak before, sneaking around Hogwarts in the dark, but it was a lot more awkward and difficult not to fall, for two people to be under a cloak on different broomsticks. He was suddenly aware of the close proximity between himself and Rose, but he pushed this to the back of his mind. At least it was big enough for the two of them to be covered.

He could hear their voices now. They had reached the greenhouse, and were expressing their confusion at not finding Rose and Scorpius.

Rose started to fly forwards ready to attack, forgetting that they had to move at the same time. Scorpius let out a small yelp, and pulled Rose back.

"Wait a minute!" he whispered. "Idiot, we need to go at the same time. Now, forwards!" They moved forwards as one, flying close to the greenhouse, making no noise. That was until Scorpius felt a sneeze coming. Frantically, he pinched his nose, hoping he could prevent the noise, but it was too late. The noise was so loud and sudden; Rose nearly fell off her broom in shock. The spell was broken. James and Fred's heads whipped around, and Scorpius saw them ready their wands, to make the snowballs attack. Rose elbowed him hard in the ribs for his stupidity, and accidentally pushed Scorpius out of the safety of the cloak, and into the target range of James Potter and Fred Weasley. Thus, the Battle of the Greenhouses began.

"_For Merlin's sake, Rose_!" shouted Scorpius as, with a combined effort, James and Fred's snowballs hovered in mid-air, and then threw themselves at him. He dodged them somehow, but they seemed to have locked in on him, because they changed direction, and one hundred snowballs threw themselves at him again. He guessed he deserved it: he had made a few of them himself. He flew close to where he had left Rose.

"A little help would be appreciated!" he shouted, hoping Albus and Rose would stop laughing at the spectacle of their friend being chased by a wave of snowballs.

Finally, Albus remembered that he was a wizard, and unlike Scorpius, he wasn't completely preoccupied at that moment. "_Finite Incantatem_!" he shouted, waving his wand in the direction of the chase, hoping that he wouldn't hit Scorpius. The snowballs fell to the ground, and Rose, still under the cover of the cloak, levitated them, and then sent them flying at the greenhouse. Albus flew away just in time to avoid being pummelled, but Fred and James didn't see them coming, and were hit head on by a wave of snow. They swung their bats around wildly, trying to break up the snowballs before they hit them, but it was no use. The battle was won.

James and Fred wouldn't give up so easily though. Shaking snow from their hair and clothes, they summoned more snowballs, and flung them at the others, some missing, but most hitting their mark. Rose, who had taken off the cloak to free up her wand arm, and was fairly close to her cousins was hit with such force that she half fell from her broom, and was hanging upside down, holding onto the handle with her arms and legs for dear life, looking very much like one of the muggle trapeze artists at the circus their grandfather had taken them to last year. Her broom kept on flying, Rose screaming as she flew directly towards Greenhouse 3.

Scorpius gasped. He had heard that the third years were looking after Mandrakes in Greenhouse 3. If Rose smashed into there, there could be terrible consequences. Scorpius flew right into the side of Rose's uncontrolled broom, and pushed it to the side.

"Thanks" she said, as Scorpius helped her back into an upright position. "It's lucky I didn't fall off..."

James and Fred, realising that the danger was over, carried on with their assault from the roof of Greenhouse 2. This continued for a long time, until finally, with a badly aimed swung of the Beater's bat on James' part, the heavy bat smashed through the thick glass of the greenhouse, setting of several Caterwauling charms. James uttered a few choice words, as he and Fred flew quickly off the roof and landed on the ground. Professor Longbottom was hurrying towards them, looking worried.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Um... I hit the roof by accident" said James. "Honest, it was an accident!"

"Thank Merlin it wasn't Greenhouse 3. That has Mandrakes in it, you know" said Neville. He quickly repaired the roof, and turned to them.

"If anyone asks, heavy snowfall made the roof crack" he said grinning.

"Thank you, Neville!" said Rose, beaming. Scorpius had forgotten that the Potters and the Weasleys were good friends with Professor Longbottom, and they were lucky that it was him, and not any of the other teachers that had come out to see what had happened.

"No problem Rose, just keep away from the Greenhouses please" he said, and he walked away, back to the castle.

Shivering, and soaking, ankle deep in snow, the five of them followed Neville, having just realised how cold they really were, and knowing that the warmth of the kitchens and several cups of hot chocolate were waiting for them. The armistice had been signed, a truce had been called, and the war was over.

_Albus, Rose and I won though, for sure_. Thought Scorpius triumphantly.

* * *

**So yeah, there it is: the rather pointless and unrelated chapter. Sorry about that :L Anyway, please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) So yeah, this is the last chapter :( I know it's been short, but I didn't really want to keep posting random unrelated chapters like I think the last one is, so this is the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading it, and thank you for putting up with my rambling... Thank you to all the awesome reviewers/alerters etc. Mislovestadance, in answer to you saying that Scorpius and Rose should get together, I agree- I am a Scrose shipper, and I might write a sequel or something at some point. I only didn't do anything with this one because I figured that being first years, they were probably too young for romance yet, but like I said, I might write a sequel!**

**Thanks again for putting up with me!**

**(In case of confusion, the lines mean moving to a different POV character and time frame: the first section is to Albus on the train, the second is Scorpius getting off the train, and the third one is Draco back at the Manor)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

* * *

Albus looked out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, and saw the smiling faces of his mother, father and sister move towards him through the steam as the train entered the platform. It was the Easter holidays, and with great excitement, he followed his friends off the train to meet his parents, who he hadn't seen for months. His parents had insisted he came home for Easter, seeing as he had spent Christmas at Hogwarts, and Scorpius and Rose had agreed to come back too, although Albus knew that Scorpius hadn't wanted to.

His friend had confided to him his worry that his parents wouldn't accept him because he had been sorted into Slytherin, and Albus was worried for his friend. He had known that something was wrong with his friend that whole year, why, one only had to mention his family, Slytherin House, or the holidays, and Scorpius would swiftly change the subject, looking around him as if someone was listening. This paranoia wasn't good for Scorpius, and Albus knew that he was being stupid. He had tried to tell Scorpius that, but when Scorpius made up his mind, he didn't change it. He was stubborn, similar to James. The only difference was that James couldn't care less about what other thought of him. But, Scorpius had relented eventually, agreeing to go home. He knew deep down that he had to tell the truth. As the train had left Hogsmeade however, Albus could see Scorpius going alarmingly pale, even paler than his normal white complexion.

By the time they reached London, Scorpius' face had taken on a slightly greenish tinge.

* * *

Scorpius took a deep breath as he stepped out of the compartment after his friends. Albus and Rose had both ran into the arms of their parents, and as Scorpius stepped off the carriage, he saw his mother and father run to greet him, smiling proudly. He gave them a sheepish grin, and glanced over at Albus, embarrassed and hoping his friend wouldn't see his mother embracing him. Luckily, Albus' mother was doing the same, and Albus seemed similarly embarrassed, glancing over at him. Scorpius laughed.

"I need to introduce you to my friends" he said, pulling his parents over to them. "This is Albus, and Rose."

Scorpius' father nodded to them, deliberately not making eye contact with Rose and Albus' parents. Scorpius remembered too late that his father had said that they were old rivals. He cursed himself. Now there was another reason for his father to be mad at him.

While their parents exchanged slightly stiff pleasantries, Albus pulled Scorpius to one side.

"Tell them now, Scorpius. It will only make things worse if you don't."

"I don't think I can" said Scorpius, cursing his wavering voice.

"Yes you can. I know you can. Just tell them. They won't be mad at you, I promise: I'm sure they would rather you told them, than keeping it from them. They'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Okay" answered Scorpius swallowing. "I'll do it. Not now though. When we get home."

"Great" answered Albus, grinning. "Have a good holiday! I'll send you an Easter egg!"

They went back to their parents, and joining hands together, the Malfoys apparated back to the Manor.

* * *

The fire had turned to glowing ember, and the light it had cast on the walls of the drawing-room of the Manor had flickered, and nearly gone, sending the room into semi-darkness. Draco and Scorpius sat in silence. Astoria had tactfully gone to the kitchen to check that the house elves were starting on dinner, knowing that there was something Scorpius wanted to tell his father. Scorpius had told them all about his time at Hogwarts: his friends, the lessons, the teachers, all but one thing. Draco stared into the dying embers, waiting for Scorpius to say what he was about to say.

Sure enough, Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Dad" he said, his voice strong and clear. "There's something I need to tell you." Draco sat up, and looked at Scorpius, his grey eyes fixed on his son's, a faint smile on his face.

"I was put in Gryffindor. I'm sorry, I feel like I've betrayed the family. That's why I'm friends with Albus and Rose. They are Gryffindors too. I never told you because I thought you would be mad at me-"

"Scorpius!" Draco cut him off. "I know. We've known you were put in Gryffindor since September. Professor McGonagall writes letters home to every parent, to tell them that their child is well, and what house they are in."

Scorpius looked completely gobsmacked.

"So- You're not cross?"

"Do you want me to be?" asked Draco. Not getting an answer, he continued. "Look Scorp, I'm not cross with you. I'm proud of you. You are my son, and I love you. I never thought you would be in Slytherin to be honest. I hoped you wouldn't be, because I don't want you to be like I was when I was your age. I would do anything to prevent you from being like me. And you're not. You're not like me, and I am very happy about that."

Wordlessly, Scorpius came to his father, and they embraced tightly, neither one wanting the other to see the tears in their eyes.

When Scorpius was born, Draco had vowed that he would never put his son through the stiff and unloving family life that Draco had been through growing up. As Scorpius was growing up, Draco had made sure to care for him in a way his father had never done. He was ashamed of his upbringing, and never wanted his son to be put through that. Draco's upbringing had made him who he was as a teenager, he reflected, and the teenage Draco had been an idiotic and cowardly bully. He had changed however, and although he deeply regretted his actions as a Death Eater, he knew that there was nothing he could do about his past but get on with his life. It was ironic that his own son had gone and made friends with the children of his worst enemies though.

No, he realised. The apple didn't always fall close to the tree, and he was glad of it.

* * *

**That's the end :) ****As I said before, there might be a sequel if I can think of a good plotline, and when I've finished the three other fics I'm currently working on xD Hopefully one of them should be up some time in February, but I can't promise anything because it's a bit longer than any of my others!**

**Please review, and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
